


Guess Who's Getting Married

by deadhuntress



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Equality, Marriage Proposal, Mechanic Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 10:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7311448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadhuntress/pseuds/deadhuntress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean gets the news at work that he's finally allowed to marry the man he loves, he knows just what to do that evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guess Who's Getting Married

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in honor of the first anniversary of marriage equality throughout the US and takes place on June 26, 2015.

It was rare that Bobby told Dean to take a break while he was working on a car, especially during something easy like an oil change, so when Bobby appeared in the doorway and called Dean to his office immediately, Dean knew something was up. “Is everything all right?” he asked, immediately thinking of his family and wondering if something was wrong.

“Nothing happened, Dean; this is good news,” Bobby assured him, pointing him in the direction of his office. “Go on,” he urged, the hint of a smile tugging at his lips. “I’ll finish this car.”

After a long shared stare, during which Bobby made no move to explain what was going on, Dean finally walked forward, glancing back suspiciously at his boss and uncle, who had an unusual glint in his eye. “Hurry,” Bobby said, masking his affection with a roll of his eyes as he watched Dean’s slow progress. “You ain’t got all day, boy.”

“All right, all right,” Dean surrendered, holding up his hands as he crossed the waiting room toward the open door of Bobby’s office. He had barely made it through the door before he was jumped by someone he presumed was his best friend Charlie based on the bright red hair in his face.

“Whoa, hold on a sec, Charlie, I’m all oily and dirty,” he protested, trying unsuccessfully to break free from her grasp.

“Don’t care,” she replied gleefully into his neck, squeezing him even tighter.

He finally surrendered and hugged her back for a long moment until she pulled back. “Care to explain?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. “Aren’t you supposed to be at work?”

“This is my lunch break,” she said with a shrug.

“Oh,” Dean said. Sure enough, a glance at his watch told him it was almost noon. “So, what’s the good news?” he asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

Charlie grinned again. “Guess who’s gettin’ married!” she exclaimed.

Dean frowned in confusion. “Who?” he asked, not understanding why she was so excited. Had she really taken time out of her lunch just to visit him and tell him that a friend of theirs was getting married?

Charlie rolled her eyes exaggeratedly. “Me, dumbass,” she said, punching his arm. He tilted his head, still confused.

“What-? How…?” He trailed off. “You can’t tell me Kansas–”

“The Supreme Court!” she interrupted before he could finish his sentence.

Dean’s eyes widened. “The–”

“This morning, the Supreme Court ruled that it’s unconstitutional to ban same-sex marriage in any state or US territory. Gilda and I are getting married!” she exclaimed, holding up her left hand, and sure enough, there was a beautiful silver ring adorning her ring finger.

“Really?” Dean choked out, feeling his breathing quicken and eyes fill with tears. Charlie nodded, eyes shining as well, and Dean pulled her in for another bone-crushing hug.

“Congrats,” he murmured, kissing the top of her head. “I’m so happy for you,” he added.

“And I’m so happy for _you_ ,” she responded, poking him in the side. “Now you can put that ring you bought a year ago to good use.”

“Yeah…” Dean said, the reality not quite sunk in yet. _He could finally get married._ The thought made his smile soften, thinking of blue eyes and dark hair, comfort and warmth… matching tuxes with his handsome fiancé…

“Dean?”

Dean shook himself out of his thoughts. “Yeah, Charlie?” he asked, forcing his mind back to the present.

“You okay? You were zoning out a little there.” She looked slightly concerned.

“I’m fine,” he reassured her. “Just can’t believe we’re getting married.”

Charlie brightened again at his words. “Crazy, right?” she said. She nudged him in the side, a teasing glint in her eye. “Soon enough we’ll be slogging through the domestic life, complaining about our spouses, arguing over the little stuff…”

Dean raised his eyebrows. “We already live together. And so do you and Gilda. We’re already married in the eyes of everyone but the law.” He chuckled amusedly. “I highly doubt the transition will be _that_ drastic.”

“Oh, hush,” Charlie said, rolling her eyes.

They fell into a comfortable silence for a moment until something occurred to Dean. “Wait,” he said, frowning in confusion. “How did you and Gilda already get engaged?”

Charlie smirked. “Pros of working for the same company, Winchester.”

“And she had a ring with her?”

“I may have rushed home to get it before coming here,” Charlie admitted with a shrug. “So…” she prompted expectantly. “How are you gonna propose?”

“Not sure,” Dean said. “Maybe I’ll stop and get flowers on the way home. You know me, keep it simple.”

“He’ll love it,” Charlie assured him just as Bobby walked in.

“Sorry to break up the party,” he said, though his eyes were amused, “but Dean really has to get back to work.”

“Right, of course,” Charlie said. “My break’s almost over anyway,” she added, pulling Dean into one last quick hug before walking out the door with her customary “Peace out, bitches.”

“So you’ll be gettin’ engaged tonight?” Bobby asked once she’d left, though it was obvious he knew the answer.

“Probably,” Dean said, just the thought bringing a smile to his face.

“Oh, don’t ‘probably’ me, Dean; if any couple’s made to last, it’s you two,” Bobby said. “There’s no way that boy’ll say no,” he said confidently. He gave Dean a stern look. “I’m right and you know it.”

“Yeah, yeah, you’re right,” Dean agreed.

“Now,” Bobby said, the sentimentality apparently finished. “Get back to work and you can leave half an hour early to prepare… whatever you wanna prepare.”

“Thanks, Bobby,” Dean said gratefully before turning to leave. They usually got home around the same time, so the extra time would definitely come in handy and allow him to get something ready.

“Oh, and Dean?”

Dean paused in the doorway and turned back to his uncle. “Yeah?”

“Congratulations.” Dean could see the pride in his eyes.

“Thanks,” he said, walking out the door with a smile on his face.

\---

Cas usually got home from work around six, and at five forty-five Dean arrived home with a bouquet of flowers from the nearby flower shop. He quickly changed into nicer, clean clothes – dark jeans without any stains or holes and a dark green Henley that Cas had bought him for Christmas – and was in the spare bedroom searching for a vase when he heard the front door open.

“Dean?”

Dean smiled and grabbed the flowers off of the box they’d been resting on, checking his pocket again to make sure the ring was still there. “Back here!” he called, stepping out of the doorway with the flowers hidden behind his back.

He met Cas in the hallway just outside of the living room. “Hello, Dean,” Cas said, eyes gazing at him softly.

“Hey, babe,” Dean replied, giving his boyfriend a quick kiss. His heart was beating a mile a minute and he tried to swallow down the butterflies as he pulled the flowers out from behind his back and handed them to Cas. Cas’ eyes widened initially but then he smiled and took them.

“Thank you,” Cas said sincerely, looking over the colorful arrangement with interest.

Dean nodded, hand digging through his pocket, then took a deep breath and got down on one knee. “I’m sure you heard the news,” he started, watching as Cas’ smile widened, “and I don’t think this is much of a surprise, but Castiel Novak, will you marry me?”

Cas nodded silently, reaching a hand down to cradle Dean’s face in his palm. “Of course,” he said softly, a tear slipping down his cheek. “Yes.” Dean took the ring out and stood, slipping it onto Cas’ finger and pulling him into a long kiss, the box falling to the floor, forgotten. Dean felt the flowers pressing into his back as Cas wrapped his arms around his waist, keeping him close.

Eventually they pulled apart slightly, and Dean rested his chin over Cas’ shoulder comfortably, taking in the warmth of the embrace, the faint scent of his coconut shampoo, the strength of the arms still grasping his waist.

“I, uh, got something for you as well, Dean,” Cas said after a while. Dean pulled back and raised his eyebrows. “It’s in here,” Cas said, gesturing to the kitchen before grabbing Dean’s hand with his free one and leading him through the doorway.

There, sitting on the counter, was a pie from Lafitte’s Bakery in town – freshly baked, judging from the sweet smell of blueberries pervading the room – and a single red rose, probably picked from the garden in the backyard that Cas tended meticulously throughout the year.

“Cas,” Dean said affectionately. “Thank you.”

Cas shrugged and glanced down modestly. “Honestly, I was going to ask you if you didn’t do it first, but I didn’t actually have a ring yet, so…”

“This is perfect,” Dean assured him. He picked up the rose, marveling at the smooth, dark petals, and when he turned around Cas had pulled out a vase from one of the cabinets. _So that’s where it was_ , Dean thought as he handed Cas the bouquet of flowers to put in once it was filled with water. Cas then found a bud vase that Dean hadn’t even known they owned to hold the rose, which he placed in the center of the dining table.

They both stepped back to observe the area. The rose made the table look elegant and romantic, and the bright flower arrangement made the whole room seem lighter. Eventually, Dean broke the silence. “Hey,” he said, almost shyly, wrapping an arm around Cas’ waist and pulling him in close to his side.

“Hey,” Cas replied, giving Dean a kiss on the cheek.

They stood silently for a moment until Dean spoke again. “Wanna get dinner and watch a movie?” he asked with a grin.

“You mean, do I want to order a pizza and make out on the sofa?” Cas teased playfully, placing his palm on Dean’s chest as Dean shrugged hopefully. “Why yes, I would love to,” he added, slipping his hand into Dean’s and tugging him happily into the living room.

Ten minutes later, the call to the pizza place had been made and Dean was pinned underneath Cas on the sofa, Cas straddling his lap as they kissed.

“I definitely made the right choice with you,” Dean murmured into Cas’ lips. Cas laughed and twined their fingers together, giving Dean’s jaw a playful nip.

“So did I.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr at [thetideseternaltune](http://thetideseternaltune.tumblr.com/) (main blog) or [hunterangelkisses](http://hunterangelkisses.tumblr.com/) (SPN sideblog)!


End file.
